


The Eternal Festival

by The_Eternal_Carnival



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Large Breasts, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eternal_Carnival/pseuds/The_Eternal_Carnival
Summary: This is my collection of commissions! Posting them here so they don't get lost on my Tumblr! They can range from sfw to incredibly kinky, so read on your own description!





	The Eternal Festival

Commission by: Avatar Anon

Synopsis: After the war, Katara discovers a new technique. Aang is more than intrigued and in love with that.

Kinks: Breast and Ass growth, Hotdogging, hyper cocks.

Lenght: 4118 words

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Benders are really weird in the general universe when you stop to think about it. Think about it, they have full control of many aspects of nature. They can conjure fire out of nowhere, change the atmospheric pressure to fully change currents of air control atoms of dirt, making them into many different forms, and they can even fully control the shape of water. All and all, one would have hard times believing in their powers without fully knowing that in their world, something like that is common. 

But even the benders don't fully realize their potential. It always works like that, for any kind of power, just those on the crop of the cream fully realized. Only those who spent years studying their powers, fully understanding them, or those who fought for their lives, reaching risks that could never be imagined, could understand the full capacity of their own specialities. Katara, for example, was part of the second group.

It was no secret for anyone who watched Katara interact with Aang for any amount of time that she was in love with him. How could she not? She had been fighting with him since she started to fight, they went through many things together, the two of them, her brother and a special friend of theirs. But she had been the one to find the boy in his iceberg, and she held a special belief that it was meant to be. 

Fate or not, what it matters is that their lives had been joined. But at the same time, both of them, consciously or not, decided that while a war was raging on, the romance should be kept to a minimum. After all, they were fighting for their lives and their ideas during all that. So... not much time for cuddles, kisses and lovely things during those moments.

So, they ended up hiding lots of things. Their feelings, the love they felt for each other... and other aspects, aspects that would've been hidden regardless. What are those items, you may question? Well, it's simple... their powers alongside their kinks.

Katara always felt that her own body was... restricting herself. Like it was wrong, not fully developed, and as she started to train her own bending, she understood why. Her cells, her body, desired only to grow, to be something sexier, more beautiful than she was at that moment. Even while she had tits and ass to make any girls of her age jealous, and she could see that Aang adored to watch them, she was still not happy with them. She... she desired to be the sexiest woman in the world. It was like her body was too small for someone of her power. She was not supposed to be so small so... normal. And as she researched waterbending, she fully understood that she could change.

Her entire body was made from water, and so, she could shape it. She could modify her own body, to better fit what she thought Aang would love. She had been holding back, after all, the war was still going on, but now, she knows that after defeating everyone, they are finally free. SHE is finally free to show Aang who she should've always been. The perfect, sexiest slut... and it's going to be happening that evening.

Of course, both herself and Aang found time to meet on a date after some time. All the conflicts were done, and now they could relax, enjoying the day with one another. It was... as good as a date as any would be, but it was their first date, so they wanted to make it special. So, they found out each other in a cafe, on Ba-Sing-Se, just enjoying what would probably be a nice day with one another. 

"Wow... it's amazing how everything is so quickly changing!" Aang said, signalling for the city. All the fire nation propaganda was gone, being replaced by freedom and positive messages. After a war, that's what the people needed. Some positivity, some kind of normalcy. Life, they all knew, was going back to what it was supposed to be, but for now, they all needed some time to heal and to get better.

"Yeah... I think that my own home will be the least affected, things never really got hit that hard back there..." Katara muttered, her eyes glued to Aang's own. It felt good to be with him, to be at his side, finally. They were enjoying a date together, for heaven's sake! And soon, he'd be enjoying far more than a simple date. She couldn't wait for it.

"So, are you enjoying all of this, Katara?" He muttered, wanting the best for her.

She blinked a few times, once he muttered that question. "What do you mean, Aang?" Her face was a bit inquisitive, begging for him to explain his current worries.

"Well... you see..." he was a bit hesitant to start, but a helpful nod and small smile pushed him over the edge. "I mean that we've been fighting for so long! Not everything is alright, there is still much to be done, especially for me, but I can't help but be worried about those I care for, you know?" he rubbed the back of his bald head, his usual grin directed at her, a bit smaller than usual thanks to his hesitation, but still, the same smile she couldn't have helped but fallen in love since the first time she met him at that iceberg.

"I understand where you're coming from, Aang! But..." She looked up, the clear sky of that city really inviting for her. For someone who lived on the polar climates, being basked by such a warm glow was... invigorating. "I like finally being at peace. It allowed me to discover a lot about myself, even during this small time we've been together! Really, I have absolutely nothing to complain about what we've been through!" She didn't want him to be worried, but that allowed the waterbender to give a hook for the avatar, so she could guide him to the place, or topic in this case, that she wanted.

"Oh? You've been meditating?" Of course, Aang would be interested in that prospect! As the Avatar, he was attuned to the spiritual needs of the world, and seeing his crush possibly be getting into that was really nice!

"Not really..." She muttered, de-inflating the hyper up boy.

"What do you mean by that then?" It was almost like a question mark was floating above his head, as he leaned forward. Katara herself had a small smirk now, she finally got to the point of their conversation that she wanted to reach.

"Well, I've developed a new waterbending technique!" She exclaimed, with Aang's eyes bulging out, utterly surprised. The war was over and she was still training so much that she could develop herself enough to find out about a new technique! Oh, he had to know what she was talking about! But before he could utter a single word, she cut him off.

"I know what that look on your face means, I will explain in about a minute... just let me ask you something, would you mind if I showed off? It has to do with my own body, so I want to make sure you are more than comfortable with what you'll see, as we both are in a public place!" She explained, and that really got him wondering what the hell she had cooked up. She had never been so secretive beforehand, so it must be pretty big.

"You don't have to worry Katara! If you want to show this new technique here, go ahead! I can't wait to see it in action!" And with that, his, and everyone's else's fate had been sealed. The world would never be the same anymore... because if the war was the defining factor of life beforehand, now sex would rule everything. 

"I am really happy that you feel like this Aang... now, know that I'm doing this because I know that you'll love everything that will come after. Now, as a small demonstration... You know how big my tits are, right?" That, of course, only made Aang blink once... twice... three times... well, many times, just while Katara watched his hilarious reaction.

"What?" was all his smart brain managed to produce while in shock.

"I mean it! Answer me this, how big do you think I am? I know you've played with my bra beforehand, one time that I left you to be the designated cleaner!" She questioned once more, her glare almost making him run away, his date be damned. But she was glaring to get an answer... alright. He could do it. 

"Y-You have... a C-Cup... p-pretty big for your age..." There. He did it. But why was she asking that for him?

"Mhm~ I am proud of them... well, I'd be if I couldn't make them better! But now..." She pulled back, standing up, while Aang, and those around them who were a bit spooked by her sudden movement, could only look confused.

"Human cells are filled with water, you know?" She said, her hands making small movements, as something started to change with her. 'What the hell are you doing, Katara?' Was the only question on his brain, as he watched her shirt get... tighter. The small bump that existed on her clothing thanks to her breast was... growing?

"I always felt a bit weird on my body. I loved how I looked in general, but something, well, a few things in fact, felt off about myself. I always thought I could be bigger... and finally, after the war, I had time to think. To plan. To understand how my body works." She continued, her jacket getting tighter and tighter, everyone who was looking at her, all the passersby from the restaurant, the staff, and of course Aang, stayed in silent, as one of the heroines of the war started to put up a lewd show for everyone to watch. 

"I then realized... that the thing that was missing for me is size! Sheer size, the kind of size that one can't look at my body and think that I'm simply the sexiest woman around! I think it's a bit of question of power, but I feel the need to be bigger and better!" Aang swore that her clothing would rip at any moment, and he had no idea if that prospect scared him... or if that made him even more excited. Soon, as he continued to watch, the excited side won out. By a landslide. 

"So... now with that knowledge, what could've done? Simple! I am pumping my own cells with water, changing them, to be even bigger! Not only that, I'm modifying my body, and that's why I was eating so much! In fact.... you'll be able to see the fruits of my work right now!" She shouted, and with that, a large tear happened on her top. And for Aang, and almost every single men and women who were in that restaurant and walking on the nearby street, it was the sign that there is a higher being, one that can give dreams to the mortals. That thought happened for the sole reason that the thing that ripped the girl's shirt was the biggest pair of tits they had ever seen, and they were not just big. 

As Katara breathed, it was jiggly, jumping up and down, not only her tits were big, around F or G cup if Aang had to bet, but they were perky, almost looking fake! But someone like him, with great connections to nature, could feel. Even as they changed, they continued to be 'natural', something that surprised him to no end. "K-Katara... how's that possible?" he asked, standing up. However, she didn't step away from him, but sat on the table, allowing him to walk forward. 

"Mhm... what do you mean by that?" Her smirk was growing. She knew she was a sexy bitch, and she knew he absolutely adored it all. His eyes could not lie about that, as they were glued to her body, almost as if wanting her to grow a bit more... and of course, she did so, earning a surprised but happy glee filled exclamation. His hands, not being able to control themselves, started to grope them, where another surprise awaited him. Her form, and the way her tits were shaped, that was absolutely perfect! He had no idea how, but she found the perfect middle ground between firm and jiggly, soft to hold, but still firm, with a weight and mass to them that made it all even better in his eyes.

"How did..." He could not talk. Something that Katara realized before himself was his kinks. He never had much chance to talk about them, or even experience them during most of his life, but even without consciously noticing them, he absolutely adored a few things, that someone like Katara would notice. His love for jiggly tits, motherly women, big asses... she could see it all. And that shaped her decision to change her own body, besides her own feelings about her own expression. Someone of her power, of her capacity, would, of course, find a way to shape herself into the being she always wanted to be. That she always felt like she should be. And even with tits that made Aang's hand disappear while playing with them, she was not happy. For once, while she took care of her upper side, her lower side was still lacking. She had to change that.

Aang felt Katara's hand pushing him a bit back and then holding him in place. He didn't know what she wanted now but soon guessed, as she turned around. A few of the other patrons finally saw her tits by their entirety, but Aang was the one who had the best sight in the shop. After all, he'd be the lucky guy to fully see the expansion of her ass.

"I can change all my body Aang, as you can imagine. I do, however, have a small feeling you want to see this growing up and ripping out of my clothing~" She said, with the Avatar, the most powerful man in the world, being able to just nod and beg for that to happen quickly. He was hoping something like that happened with him more often, and if he stayed close to that sexy toned girl, his dreams would be realized forever, he had that small inkling. 

There are no problems imaging that she delivered. Her butt was never the most... attention-grabbing part of her body before she started, not were her tits. They were nice, but not the kind of thing that made men and women turn their heads in lust and a bit of jealousy once they saw her walking on the streets. But now, oh now... now she's a top model, sexist than any of the whores that walked on the streets after the dark. Especially with her newest ass, one that would make Brazillian girls, if they existed in that universe, run away with shame.

"What do you think? Do you like my ass?" Aang really could not reply. Katara's body was simply perfect, or so he thought! Not giving a single fuck about what he was doing, he kneeled down, while most of the population who surrounded him gasped in surprise, or even cheered him up, watching as he started to simply lick her asshole while in public, making her give a loud gasp of surprise, making her tits jiggle as she did so!

"A-Aang? What are you doing?" She questioned... with a shit eating grin on her face, something that before seeing, most wouldn't say that fit her expression. Yet, seeing her in her current state, everyone will agree that she's the one who can spot an 'I'm fucking sexy and I know it' smile and own it. Even more with her changed body, that she continued to make grow. Aang's face, that was just partially covered thanks to her ass cheeks, started to get fully enveloped, as her tits kept on growing, going from big to enormous, hovering around her waist! She was almost more tits and ass than everything else, and the most surprising aspect... she didn't want to stop!

The Avatar didn't mind at all what was happening with him at that moment. After all, he was enjoying a fantastic ass, pressing his face against those deliciously huge fat cheeks, as he was tasting the best cunt of his life. This was not how he expected his first date to go, but if he could be honest, and he could, because he is the motherfucking avatar, he didn't care at all about what anyone else thought, not at that moment. Everything he cared for was worshipping that ass... while his hands slowly went down to care for his erection, moans filling that restaurant.

Katara currently looked like the sexiest woman not to ever live, but to ever be imagined by the hornist male on earth. She was a bombshell, the kind of woman that would drive any man simply insane from lust. Her breasts were gigantic, way bigger than even a woman after giving birth, and her ass was big enough to have a 2-foot cock hotdogged between its ass cheeks and have a total fucking party while doing so... oh, how do I know that? Well...

Aang is not one to have really long control when the situation didn't call for it. After all, he is still a kid at heart, and that is not going to change soon. However, it was not just that he was a kid at heart that was keeping him from stopping it all. It was his adult love, his depraved and unholy feelings that were making him absolutely adore everything that was happening. So much so, that he had his cock out, his monster cock, rubbing itself on those preciously tight asscheeks.

All the girls that were watching understood why Katara had such a need to change. First, she probably felt the connection between herself and Aang. That was not a usual thing, not something she could ever get used to. But now, her body was properly fit to handle her mate, the man she was made to be with.

"Aang... oh god Aang! We're in public!" She cried out while twerking on his hips, making his cock throb with every thrust of his onto her back, his fat cock pulsing with his breath and heartbeat. 

"I know! I don't care! You are the best bitch around, and I need to claim you! Everyone has to know that this fat ass-" he started, hitting them, making them jiggle like crazy, feeling them just... bend to his will, his manly and powerful will. "And your cow tits-" he was now groping her, using his airbending to make pseudo-hands out of airstreams, groping the milk factories "Are mine! And just mine!" he really was acting like a spoiled child, but how could he not? The woman of his romantic dreams just became the woman of his naughty dreams, the ones he didn't even know he had! He was adoring it, hotdogging her in public, showing the world the myth of the Avatar virility was true! And just a girl who could make herself gigantic, with tits and ass to make a whole village jealous to finally bring that myth up to the light!

"Thank you, Aang! Why don't you show everyone why you are the Avatar? Why you are the best one around, why you've defeated Ozai!" She begged, already being consumed by lust. Something she didn't know when she was creating her just, and something she would take a bit to discover, is that her bigger assets made... well, they made her whole body take fire, take an almost uncontrollable desire to both be seen as the sexiest around... to then be bred by the biggest and best stud around. Which, luckily for her, ended up being Aang.

Even being in public didn't stop them. Nothing would stop them anymore, as they had a desire that could not be controlled. Katara was laying on the ground, her body still growing, to give Aang better access to her tits, while he was in between her legs. He really didn't believe what was going on, but at the same time, he adored it all. He was going to finally be with Katara as an adult, right in the middle of a restaurant, his dick crazy to finally experiment her cunt... and she kept showing her waterbending prowess, by making her cunt even wetter for him.

"Come on Aang! Once the Avatar's cum fills me, I can grow even more for you! Think about it! Laying on my tits as you jerk off, drinking my milk forever, using my ass as your bed... anything you desire shall be yours!" 

Aang usually was not someone to be converted by those physical gains. After all, he was the Avatar. But right now, seeing Katara, with the largest set of tits and ass he had seen both in a real life, and even when compared to any drawing he had ever put his eyes upon... there is no discussion about what he did next. Opening her legs, with the crowd gasping in pure elation, he pushed himself in, his cock bulging on the only not growing part of her body, her belly. Of course, his dick was soon between her tits, pressing in a reverse titfuck, the kind that only the Avatar and his newest and best whore could ever hope to partake in. 

His moans and her shouts of pleasure would become legendary in Ba Sing Se. Of course, they would, it was the start of something special. As Aang fucked her, she stopped growing, almost as if preparing for something big. Aang didn't notice that more focused on pushing her tits together to give extra stimulation to his cock, that was both pushing her womb back, and using her body as a pseudo-condom, tit fucking himself while also licking her nipples. Her tits were so big that he could reach the prized areolas while laying above her, without bending over. She really was more tit and ass than girl anymore, and if both of them could be honest, that felt amazing. 

"I'm... I'm almost there!" He said while she didn't need to say anything. Of course, his pounding was driving her insane, towards a kind of lust that would be hard to describe. She was his, and totally his, on a level that was never seen beforehand. And as such, she had been cumming the moment her womb started to bulge back while using her remaining brainpower to hold back to her form. Everyone had left the restaurant, watching on the outside, as they felt that something big was coming on. 

And oh, they were surprised~ A huge explosion happened. First inside her belly, with his balls churning cum inside of her most precious place, with her shouts being heard all over the city, if not the entire earth kingdom. But moreover, the cum bulge that he made on her womb was nothing compared to it quickly vanishing, and her tits and ass growing, getting absolutely gigantic, larger than her own body! The kinds of tits that just the kinkiest guys would ever love... and of course, Aang, while still inside her panting, but clearly loving it all, a look on his face that promised more. 

She was exhausted, of course. This had been the first time she had ever grown so much, laying down, letting Aang rest himself and his hyper cock on her body. "S-So... what do you think about all of this?" She wonders out loud, petting his bald hair. 

"What do you mean Katara? You are the sexiest woman I've ever met!" He complimented her, giggling.

"So... another date?" She pulled him for a kiss, her tits supporting his entire weight. 

"Let's go to our home. I think... I think we need a bath, right~?"


End file.
